


Ace Of Spades

by EmrysRealmskip



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Crimes & Criminals, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Family Secrets, First Kiss, First Time, Gangs, Intimidation, Lust, M/M, Murder Mystery, Professor Hannibal Lecter, Professors, Revenge, Teacher-Student Relationship, Thriller, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Will Graham, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Young Hannibal Lecter, Young Will Graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysRealmskip/pseuds/EmrysRealmskip
Summary: Dive into the word of Spades, the world of lies, the world of him...The world he's tried to get away from.The new professor has secrets, Will wants to know them,  He'll push Until he gets too close.  Will he further entangle himself in Hannibal's destructive embrace? Or face losing the professor to his own devices.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. And Out Came The Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> * The chapter includes Non-con and violence. *

"You'll be silent!" Jeremy Finkle shouted into Will’s curls as he sniffed it, his breath hot on Will’s neck, and slick with the smell of day drinking. " Because no one would know the sound of a ghost!"

" Your right Jer, _she_ won't scream." His accomplice looked down at me from his perch, " Will you, pet?" A hand caressed his jaw.

“ Misgendering, that's new.” Will spat at his attacker, moves bold for someone in his position. He squirmed against the hands that held him, one moving to cover his mouth- the other increasingly getting closer to the hemline of his jeans. He looks around frantically, tears brimming around his blue eyes, wide with fear as he realized what was happing… _Again._

Jeremy's eyes, blue and beady- were all over Will. And that somehow felt worse than the fingertips He felt pulling on his belt. But there was so much adrenaline in him at this point he could barely feel the scraping of the man's claws. He laid still, petrified, and unable to move a muscle, his head rising above the fate he’d been avoiding the whole time since he had decided to move back to the college dorms after everything.

Jeremy's accomplice's face curved upward into a smirk at the mere sight of Will’s undergarments. The last thing he remembered… A sense of heaviness surrounding him, and a crack so loud it had to be bone. Then the floor lifted, and Will was in someone else's arms, hovering over the bloodied bodies of his attackers. 

****************************************************

Will was in and out of consciousness, drifting between feeling, and numbness. He heard voices, felt a cold damp cloth soothing increasingly burning skin. Hid hands gripped the sides of some soft table, rubbery spongey texture with a blue hue. His eyes flickered open in the first time of what felt like forever to see lights above his head, they were white and florescent. The feeling in his extremities came back in waves, and so did his memory… And he finally realized where he was…He knew this place...

_The school infirmary._

Weathered hands placed bandages in places he had remembered being on fire some moments before. His hazy blue eyes flicked about the room. 

"Oh dear, your awake." A set of two double chocolate brown eyes looked at him. Will looked at her name tag, its customizable space said ' _Gretta'_ in a black Sharpe scroll text.

" How are you feeling," Gretta asked Will like he was some psych patient. 

He didn't want to answer her questions that are bound to bloom more monsters from his mind.. So he came up with his own line of interrogation.

" How did I get here?" He knew _where_ he was but not exactly... How he got there. 

"You're in the college's medical wing, my name is Gretta-" 

"Yes, I know that. well, I figured as much. But do you know how I got here? ... " He paused slowly sitting up. "It's all fuzzy, but I know what happened. Just not how i..." Will looked down at the hospital like gown he was in and sighed. 

" How I got away." Will finished the sentence and A chill went through him. Gretta came closer, laying a wrinkled hand on Will’s shoulder, he didn't flinch. 

"A gentleman brought you in not too long ago, he said you needed medical attention, I was the only one in. I examined you and tended to you.--" Hazed images flew through Will’s brain, a world upsidedown as he was... Carried away.

The snapping sounds. The blood. 

"A gentleman? Did he say how he found me? Did he leave any contact information... " 

" No, I'm afraid not..." She looked down at the floor. Will followed her eyes... Only to find traces on what seemed was my blood dripped across the tile floor. My stomach wrenched. 

"He told me he.. Heard the altercation, he said it was a late night for him, he was grading papers... " 

_The altercation._

That's what she's calling it. Still, Will’s head swims. " So he's a professor? Here at the college? " He asks. 

"Yes, he's fairly new here though, he has to be. I've been here for fifteen years and this is the first I've seen of him." She looks at him, then looks back to her medicine cabinet. " Here, take these in the next coming days for pain if needed" She handed Will the pain killers. He could feel whatever she gave earlier was starting to wear off. He took the bottle and began to stand up. 

" Where are my clothes?" Will wobbled as his feet touched the ground. 

" Oh, dear let's just get some replacements from the lost in found." She walked over to another cabinet and opened the door revealing stacks of folded clothes. " Don't worry we wash them all." 

" What about my cloth-" He stopped before the word came out. Realizing that knowing Jeremy, they would have been clawed off. Will pressed his eyelids together, hard. He forced himself to take a breath. He was shaking. 

" What- What is the school going to do about... Them. " Will asked while grabbing a pair of garments that smelled like the very wood that previously encased them. 

" I suppose I shouldn't be saying this but, I think those boys got punishment enough from what that young professor did to them. Nearly broke them both in two-" Will looked at the ground again. _Maybe it wasn't all my blood that was on the floor. Maybe it was theirs- maybe it was Jeremy's._

"Did the professor happen to bring my Backpack- I left it when- " Will keep on stopping mid-thought, he kept getting dragged back to the scene, not the assault, but the feeling of being lifted, raised from hell and into a stranger's arms... He had to know him. He had to thank him. Or-

" Yes dear, I have all of your things. Now get dressed and maybe if you'd like I can bring you a hot cocoa from the cafeteria to warm you up. It's getting quite cold in the afternoons here now."

Will nodded and she went off to the teacher's side of the kitchen next door. While she was gone Will finally got a chance to look at the damage those sick fucks had done. His lower abdomen was covered in white gaze,

_It was nothing I couldn't heal from... And part of me wishes they wouldn't heal from what he did to them..._

Will’s thoughts were dangerous, calculated. 

Gretta returned right as he slipped the last item of hammy-down clothing over his head with careful precision. She lifted a steaming cup of chocolate foaming milk to my grasp. Will took it, flashing a smile as he picked up his backpack and made for the exit. The dorm wasn't too far. Still, Will didn't know it was a good idea to walk alone. Gretta stopped him as he was stepping from the threshold. 

"If they're anything you need dearest, let me know." Her smile was kind, but in the awkwardness it was fleeting. Will nodded again, and moved through the door into the cold November air, clutching his bag tight. He got out to the outside hallways that connected the strip of walkways to the dorms. Then lifted his phone to his eyes.

1 missed call, from god, knows who. No voicemail.

And a string of multiple group texts from his dorm maters and best friends, Zeller and Jimmy. 

**Jimmy** : " Yo ht tub t night?? any takers?" 5:19 

**Zeller:** _” Duude so down. It's your turn to provide the pizza rolls though. And no my moms won't let us eat them_ **_in_ ** _the hot tub.. ik laam3 " 5:36_

**_Jimmy:_ ** _" Hey, yoho! Will! Like we totally need our frand time. ;D " 5:48_

**_Zeller_ ** _: ” YeahI need u to hold my hair back when I get shwasteddd." 6:05_

Will laughed,It hurt. He immediately regretted it. " Siri call Zeller." The phone rang for no more than a few seconds. 

" Hey, where have u beeeen brosif? " His suffer boy impersonation voice came at Wills speaker,suddenly he didn't have the heart to tell him what had happened... 

" Hey, listen I need you to come out to the medical wing, I'm alone and I don't want to walk back by myself..."

" Hold hold on, what's wrong? Will…You sound-" 

" Scared?" His voice broke through the phone as he cut him off.

" Seriously what's going on? I can come to get you, just give me life five minutes to get into some clothes other than my bathing suit and I'll be right there. okay?"He sounded startled. The same way his voice sounded the last time this happened. Same people, just months later.. _Maybe coming back to college wasn't the best idea after all..._

" Ok. I'll be right outside." 

And just before the phone hung up Zeller spoke again "Hang tight, I'm on my way" _Click._

The sunset was hovering over the dying trees as Will waited for his best friend in shining armor to make it all go away... But it wouldn't go away. He was wonderful, accepting, strong, and as some feminists would say "one of the good ones." But nothing he could do would dull the ache. The only thing that has been holding him together is that somewhere on this campus, in this town, Jermey and his disgusting accomplice... They were in pain. Real physical pain. And Will hoped they drowned in it. 

Then when the last light of the day touched the concrete of the courtyard and down…Will’s eyes caught a trail of red splatters next to the garbage can outside. He hovered and looked over to the redded mess not sure of what he would find... What he wanted to find...

He pealed in the top layer and saw a black mass.. a bag within a bag... it's very own inner holding, He opened it carefully to find a leftover of what was a blue button-down shirt, with silver and gold spades nestled in the sides of the neck of the shirt. The image burned into his mind. Will couldn't quite place where he had seen it before...


	2. In Headlights

Will picked at his food. Spaghetti-os was always the go-to meal when he didn't want to eat 'healthy' food. But now the round noodles in almost sugary tomato sauce just didn't have the same effect. He swirled the leftovers of the bowl with a spoon, but all he could see were flashes. Images of bright red driblets cascaded onto the sidewalk, splattering like tomatoes.   
Comfort food, yeah that's what they call it. He pushed the bowl of half-eaten food away from me and stood up. Too quickly, he might add, _ouch._ It's only been a few days since the ' incident' as Greta so dubiously calls it. And Will was still very much healing. Scabs over scabs formed. It felt eerily similar to the worse cramps on a bad period day, except for outside instead of in. 

Then he heard a sound that made him jump, a key scraping, fishing into a lock, chills rolled through his shoulders. 

Zelller came in, his dark hair reflected in the dimness of the lamplight. " Hey, how- how are you feeling today? I brought the homework from your classes, and-" He looked down at the half-eaten food glistening at the center of the dining table. " Is that all you've eaten all day?" 

" No I just wasn't in the mood for it- I guess..."A half-truth... it would do. 

"You're not in the mood for your favorite food? " He looked down at Will, almost like he a was a wounded animal In need of human assistance, then set down the pile of papers and two textbooks he'd been carrying. " You know you can talk to me right? About what happened. Last time-" 

" This time was different." Will broke his sentence quickly, the intense urge for a verbal vomit. " This time, it wasn't random. It was the same guys. It was planned. They knew where I would be."

He stood up and started fingering through the papers stacked in topsy turvy fashion. " They graduated two years ago, They knew I was coming back...After what happened last time. They got a slap on the wrist, and I got.. What did I get..." Will paused feeling heat consume his cheeks against his will, he looked at my best friend, Will’s eyes hitching to his blue ones, he took a breath and continued. " I got months of therapy, extreme PTSD, and just about _everyone_ was in my ear about how I deserved it. How i- didn't do enough to stop it. That it wasn't rape because I didn't fight back the 'correct' way." 

The pained expression lit up Zellers face like sparks, he came closer, slowly, so careful not the startle. 

**_I wasn't a deer._ **

" You don't need to-" Will corrected. But in a moment he was tucked under his chin, his arms curled over Wills's hips. He just held him there for a moment, stroking his curls, his breath was delayed like he was suffocating in the silence.

"I really hope those fuckers suffered." He sniffed, fighting tears. His hands still holding Will, gentle, his body so calm, so careful. " I hope they heal wrong, wheelchair-bound, and bibbed. I hope..." He paused. “Fuck, Will, I know it wrong for me to feel this way..." His calmness started to slip and Will could feel his hands tremble against his skin.

" But just some part of me wished the mystery professor had just had done them in properly. So they couldn't touch anyone again. So they won't touch you, ever, ever again. " Pity didn't feel right, even though he knew Zeller was being honest.

"It's not wrong to think that." Will broke the silence, pulling away to look at him. " I've wrestled with the exact same thought. I know they deserve what they got.. But I can't handle the tiniest of possibilities that when they get out of the hospital...They'll go back to hunting. " Will turned away focusing on the massive pile of ' _fuck I really need to stop talking and get all this classwork done'_ Maybe a little studying would curb the ache if felt dragging at the edge of his skin.

Slyly changing tones Will’s head bobbed in the other direction." Um, I think I'm just going to get to this stuff now, it will give me something to focus on." He coughed. " Other than wandering ideas in my head."

" Uh yeah, okay. Um, Jimmy, and I were invited to a Halloween dorm party, it's tonight, just so you know. But its super closer to here so if you-" 

" Seriously it's fine. I'm okay staying the night here by my lonesome. I can handle it. I promise. " Will showed his simple but affective ' _look I can do this_ ' smile and his mouth tipped into an upward curve.

" Your the best.” He said as he grabbed his coat, a bag of candy, and a spiderwebbed decorated top hat. Will couldn’t help but grin as his friend stuck a fake mustache over his clean-shaven face. 

" You know, Abraham Lincon was taller than you.” Will gave him a sideways glance that made him furrow his eyebrows. 

" Always keeping me on my toes," He tipped the ridiculous hat, and waltzed out the door, shoving it closed with a ' _woof'_. 

Will started feeling the sinking sensation of being the only one in the room. He blinked hard trying to keep focused enough to tear himself away from his hazardous thoughts. Beveling below the surface sung the urge to crumple into a ball on the floor. But he couldn't because if he let it in he would surely come undone, even more, than he already had. He simply couldn't afford any other breakdowns, Will ran a shaky hand through his hair and tried to anchor himself to something less destructive... A distraction. 

He grabbed the two textbooks, three notebooks, and his lucky ballpoint pen off the counter and returned to his bedroom. Will’s footsteps dragged down the line, place to place. He felt the heaviness of the books like a sinking stone grafted to his feet, leaving him floundering in the water like a dead fish.

He got to his bed, Finally, placing the chunk of the last few day's homework down plopped his body down on the soft purple bedspread without a sound. Its thickness absorbing the weight. He studied the cover of his U.S History book, sighing. Sheets of paper were spliced down the center of it, marking where he had left off. Will opened to page _353._

_I better start with a subject that I don't loath._

The topic written in bold letters, _' Lincon and the trials of the Civil War'_ Will has always loved learning about the mid to late 1800s, something about being on a major tipping point between progress and regressing. His fingers moved and skimmed down the first few paragraphs, making notes in bullet points in a blue notebook, its edges fraying into little papery bits. The page was soon filled up with facts and figures of the past. He flipped to the next open page to see that it wasn't open, not at all. 

Foreign handwriting traced all over and in between blue page lines. His eyes followed the inky black lines.

**_' Hello, Mr. Graham._ **

**_I'm going to be taking over classes for Professor Fuller this Fall, I know we haven't met but id like to give you the courtesy of letting you know now that because of the recent circumstance, beings that it is, a delicate one. I'm going to wave this week's assignments. That includes the essay on 'The Role of Industrialization' and Friday's quiz on the Civil War timeline. I will be available if you need anything academically, after or before school hours if you have any questions._ **

**_Professor Lecter. '_ **

Thunder rolled through his stomach as he saw it. After the signature was a symbol traced in blue ink. 

It was a spade. 


	3. Setting Up Dominos

It was cold the next morning, the autumn wind howled and whipped past Will’s ears as he clutched his green cameo jacket. 

The walk to his first-class was short compared to the others. English was never Will’s strong suit, but he could pass if he applied himself. Although that might be hard today. Will’s mind was swimming with anticipation, all his thoughts caught on the mystery teacher who could have quite possibly been the one who saved his life last week... But that class wasn't for over an hour, and he’d have to hold on till the last stroke of the clock

He entered the main door to Professor Sengal's class, Will knew there were eyes on him. He could nearly smell it. This school had its perks, but the size level made gossip- in his case truth, fly faster than Starbucks pumpkin spice lattes to skinny white girls. The lecture hall was partially elevated, sloped. Usually, he’d sit in the back but, something was telling him the populars had banded together to cut off the good seats, and soon Will was nearly corralled into the center of it all. 

Finally, he gave up and slid into the slot directly in the middle. He was surrounded by wandering eyes and mummers. Oh, the glory of going back to college and knowing exactly two people who just so happen to only share one single class with you. Hmmph. 

He got out my notebooks, red, green, and- …He still hadn't remove the note so tentatively placed in the blue one. 

Will felt a shoulder touching his arm. 

" So, you're what all the buzz is about on campus." A sly smile, white teeth, and set of deep russet eyes were staring him in a way he didn't know how to react to. The man had curly brown hair, tossed around his ears. 

"Um, I guess." Will looked anywhere but his eyes, but he was adamite on continuing his line of offensive questioning. 

"How rude of me, I didn't give you my name." His smile flashed again, " I'm Derek Manus, " He held out an open palmed hand, outstretched to pointed. Will still wasn't sure if physical contact was a good idea, but never the less he met his hand with his own clammy grip.

"I'm Will Graham.” I stuttered out. Trying to make a friendly face to the oncoming stranger. 

He opened his bag to fish something out, ” Ha, Advil?” He gestured to Will, a red and white pill bottle in hand…

“ No thanks.” His breathing hitched. 

“I bet you had to take a lot of that, didn't you." His eyes pierced past Will, angled, potent. 

" Excuse me what?" Now, Will was meeting his eyes, his pupils a dark abys, a near-black hole ready to swallow him up right then and there. 

"It's because well, I heard the damage was pretty bad down there." He whispered, dangerously close, Will froze. " Such as shame really, " His fingers trailed down the side of Will’s wind-battered coat. 

"If it was me that night, you'd be walking funny for a different reason, if you know what I mean." His hand still on Will’s shoulder. It stayed there as he dared for flesh, a piece of his own to mark, along with the others. His lips nearly met Will’s trembling cheek, but moved elsewhere, somewhere unnoticed, somewhere the people around us wouldn't see. Will shook in his seat, unable to move, unable to think. 

It happened fast, the man's tongue darted for Will’s earlobe, teeth scraping the surface, Will could feel this man's breath huffing in rhythms he knew to be equated to arousal. A tear escaped his eye as Derek recoiled to his all to close seat next to his and class began.

Professor Sengal came gliding into her classroom like a bee collecting honey, her golden-red hair bounced in its pin curls. She was like an old school pinup girl... Minus the revealing clothing. Derek's head was turned a different direction now, talking up the early 20 something girls, his husky voice held the intent to dominate those around him, their attention, their.. 

" Class has begun!." Will’s head snapped to Sengal whose eyes were directly on Derek's group. " We have a slight change in today's curriculum, " Her heels clicked as the shuffled about the floor. " Now I want all of you to write an essay." The class groaned at the mention of work. Half asleep faces half stuck to the desks. 

" I want all of you to write me an essay on what your personal opinion is on this word." The projector light flipped on and he saw it..

**_' Consent '_ **

Big bold letters tore into me. Will felt the room shift its eyes back to him, he picked at his cuticles nervously. " I'll let you start writing for the rest of the period. But there will be absolutely no talking. And no passing notes." Sengal glared past me and into Derek. " Understand Mr. Manus?" 

" Yes, lioness." He made a clawed hand at her, all innocent. **He wasn't.**

"Mr. Manus, only my A students can use that name with me. Come back when you've picked your C average off the floor." Sengal snickered, and the clock began ticking in the room of silence. 

The pad of paper was empty. Will’s pen jittered in his hand. His brain. Aching to leave this room. His head. Swelling with injustices he wanted to inflict, on Derek, on anyone that looked at him for more than a few seconds. His left hand relaxed it fist-like shape as the bell was struck. 

Will blazed past the row of seats in front of his, a steady line to the exit. Professor Sengal hand other plans… " Will, id like to speak with you." Her voice was calm and low, and nearly everyone was evacuated from the classroom. 

Will decided to give her the time of day, awkwardly shifting in my stance. " Uh yeah." 

She moved closer, hand now resting on Will’s shoulder. " I hope I didn't overstep. I know what you went through was horrid and I-"

" No, you don't know. But you still settled to make me a spectacle, a lesson for class. A subject to be split apart while I have to watch..." Her golden eyes looked pained. _May I was being too harsh._

" I just wanted to help." 

" I seriously have enough to deal with. If you wanted to help, keeping Derek away from me would be a good start. He's stated he wants a piece.” He gestured to himself. Then pulled away walking out the double doors. Feeling the cold. It was welcome. He needed a numbing agent. 

Will stopped and snatched a map of the school Jimmy had given him. He traced his finger from where he was, to where his US. History class was. It wasn't fair, but if he didn't move fast he would miss attendance. And boy did Will wanted to make an impression. 

Just as he set foot on the course, the rain started. Light, feathering droplets turned into large crashing gullets of wetness. 

The jacket he was wearing didn't have a hood, Will jogged fumbling through forming puddles and misty spritz. Finally, he got outside the door, and under some cover...

Will took a much-needed large breath, knowing he was late, and turned the handle. Will stepped in the threshold, this was a classroom he had never been in…It was small... Intimate. And half full. The back half of the class's desks were filled, maybe 20 people. Still no professor insight. Nervousness called to him, tingly sensation vibrating up his hands. Will gripped the back of the chair he had selected, not in the front nor the back, but the side. Near the walkway aisle, just in case of a needy escape from whatever hell the students could unleash on me. The chair squeaked, and as he sat down the back door to the classroom swung in violently. 

Two men were carrying a large outdated tv, both faced with their backs to him. One was tall and lean, the other stalky... The two turned to set the tv in a wheeled contraption, 

"Thank you, Jesse, I may be younger than the other professors but I still definitely needed help with that one. " The taller of the two spoke to the stalky one, Jesse, who now took his seat near the front close to me. With a huff, the Taller man ran a hand through his gray speckled brown hair.

Will’s heart was pounding so fast as the man stood to face the class. His eyes moved from his feet up. The man was dressed in a suit jacket and grey slacks. He had broad shoulders, striking honey brown cat-like eyes.His jaw was cut at an angle, the veins in his neck were prominent. He looked no more than 5-7 years older than Will was… He gulped.

" Today we're going to watch an episode of the show 'Roots' I expect you all to be quiet, take notes if you need to..." He paused eyes flicking, then hitched right on him. " And- no eating during the video... " He tore his gaze away from Will, placing an old VHS tape in the crappy dinosaur tv. It started. The lights flicked off as he made his way directly towards Will... 


	4. Sky, Burnt Out

The last person slipped out the door, and all two eyes were on Will. Not threatening nor careful. Just simply there. Will twitched in his seat, scratching his cuticles. 

"You know that's a really awful habit, don't you?" Hannibal asked playfully with no sense of demining qualities. A small smile tugged at the side of his full rosy lips. " I wanted to properly introduce myself. " He said backing away from Will's desk and leaning on the front of his in a casual manner. Will stood up, suddenly needing to get closer, he slowly walked to meet the mystery man in the center of the room. Will's eyes gazed at him, well, it was hard for him to not. The was really... Sort of beautiful. Will awkwardly hung his school bag strap over his shoulder. 

"My Name is Professor Hannibal Lecter. It's nice to meet you." He held out a hand... 

This was the second male handshake Will had received today. Although this one was tremendously different, in every manner of the word. Will met the man's hand, his grasp was firm. He was not afraid of touching him, unlike most people would be after what happened. Will certainly didn't need to feel more fragile than everyone thought he was...

A zap of electricity touched Will's fingertips as the two men's hands separated, jolting heat, Insticicly he shifted away. 

"You really didn't have to come to class. Did you get my note? Hope you didn't find it..." The small smile was back, as his head cocked to the side, revealing more colors in his graying hair. " Odd." 

" I wanted to come. History is actually one of my best subjects..." Will looked away from his deep honeyed gaze, they were too aluring. " And I wanted to feel just a little bit normal today." He half-whispered. 

"Unfortunately the world seems to stop treating us as 'normal' the moment we have any sort of-"

" Any sort of damage." Will finished the professor's sentence. Their eyes locked on one another for a moment. The professor licked his lips and sighed. The focus on Will made him feel displaced, maybe that wasn't the right word... Heated? 

" You're- you're not damaged William, You're just-" 

Will nervously cut him off again.  _He was making a habit of that._

Something about the older man calling him ' _William',_ something set him off _,_ "I'm just what?" He didn't know if the heat inside of him was fury or passion at this point. He knew something, he had to. 

_Please don't say, victim._ The silence grew. 

"I- we really shouldn't be talking about this." Lecter moved away shuffling through papers at his desk. Will studied him up and down, he was tall, seemingly fit, hard to tell under all the teacher-like clothing... He wondered if he would be capable of the violence Will saw in a haze that day. Will's head hung upside down as he watched the small rivers of blood flow into each other, making lakes. Pools nearly growing black in the shroud of the coming night.

Will looked at his collar, his eyes searched for the evidence he felt he needed. Its shine bit through the muted color of his shirt, a spade nestled in the crook of his neck. Will bit his lip. 

" Do you know anything about- " He ran a frustrated and clammy hand through his wild hair and swallowed. " Do you know who it was? That saved me."

He turned around sharply, Will was starting to tell he was nervous by the way the man held himself. Finally, he looked at Will, eyes soft. " Will, I'm sorry for what happened to you, I really am, no human being should have to endure what you did." 

" Twice," Will said, slowly becoming more ballsy. 

_What was it that made him feel this.. Overheated._

Then the older man's eyes flashed some other emotion. _Fear? Anger?_ Will couldn't tell, but there was more, more he wasn't saying, Will started to get the urge that he had to claw it out, make it reveal itself. Then they were stuck in each other's gazes again. And just as Will thought he could stay forever in the depts, Lecter turned away. 

" You should really get to class." Hannibal huffed underneath his breath. Will just stood there for a moment, while Hannibal's back was turned to him, he watched his breathing. Silently wondering if he felt as suffocated by this tension as Will did. There was an itch in his palms and something in Will wanted to grab, touch, feel Hannibal's shoulders. Feel the air come in and out of his lungs. Almost like he believed he wasn't real. 

It felt like forever, but Will retreated. Head full of questions and stomach full of butterflies. 

He stomped feverishly down to the library. He had a free period. He passed through rows of towering books and oak shelves. Avoiding eyes, keeping his expression blank. Still, eyes still found him, noses up from books that people were way too unapplied to read. Even the area set aside for the art class on Tuesdays dripped in odd suspicion. What was there to be suspicious about, like really, they knew the whole story or they didn't. It wasn't hard to fathom. He wasn't the first and he wasn't going to be the last assault case on campus. Will came to the door to the computer lab, pushing past the sign-in bold. 

**-No food or drink -**

He scanned the seats in front of him, the rows of computers were nearly vacant, one or two heads noticeable to the eye. Will picked the one closest to the back exit. Despite the doors warning, the computer keys were still sticky. He let out a heavy breath and with it came his intention, the staving itch for knowledge. Will's fingers hovered the mouse, his mind felt like it had begun to swell twice the size of normalcy.

He wouldn't doubt it. 

The computer opened on to the school directory. Categories and lists of events and resources. But Will knew there had a listing of Professors in the main grouping of tabs. The mouse traced the bold and italic lines, Will stopped to really think of what the goal of all this was. He wasn't going to stalk this mam... was he??? 

He cringed at the thought, that wasn't the right word for it. 

Hannibal knew more than he said. And now Will's going to know more than he'll say next time he sees him. 

He clicked the roster. It was alphabetical. Will swiveled the mouse to the very bottom. The new additions category. 

There were only two names. 

_**Hannibal Lecter** \- U.S History, World History, Geography _

**_Francine Ziggler_** _\- Fine Arts, Crafters Club_

The italic of his name was underlined, suggesting another link. Will clicked again. It led to another page, it was some sort of a news article from last year with a blurb about how Hannibal, ' _Professor Lecter '_ would be taking over classes for the late Professor Kallen...

**' The people of Beverly Hollow have been through the wringer with the untimely death of Professor Kallen and his beloved History and Geography classes at the University. His Zest and willingness with his students will always be remembered- '**

Will's eager blue eyes skimmed to the near bottom of the page, it still wasn't enough information. 

Jimmy, one of his best friends, was in an investigative journalism class in his freshman and sophomore year. He always told Will how he and Zeller would find things in a secret blog he knew about that reported on local crimes and ridiculous drama. It always got him an A, his professor couldn't resist the juicy findings. But It always got people rilled up because all the dirty information he found was usually about other student's families. Corruption, business, greed, all of it. 

Will whipped out his phone, not knowing the end goal, but still hoping Jimmy's memory was better than his.

_W - Hey! what's the name of that gossip blog you used to use for ur journalism class? I feel like I need a good lol :'D_

_Jimmy - Oh! I remember that site! I think it was... SweverlySwollowsinfo at blognet.gov oh the memories, good times._

As soon as Will got the text back his fingers rushed to the keys, He didn't bother replying, not until his curiosity was substantially fulfilled. The web page opened. Will's hands began to tremble as I entered the professor's name in the search bar. 

343 results. **Good lord.**

**_Buzz._ **

_Jimmy- Hey, um good to see you go back to school today..._

_**Buzz** \- I'm really proud of you._

_God, sometimes he makes me feel like a prized toddler or some kid who had just won an award for being punctual in kindergarten._ Will thought then sighing he trailed through the long list in front of him. 

But all of the results were stuck on the spelling of the name. Every article that popped up spelled Lecter with an 'or' at the end and not an 'er. 

Will scrolled and scrolled until he nearly had given up. 

It was not until the fifth page of towny gossip and banter of who sleeping with who, who forged their payments. Even some pages had a criminal history of the other 'Lectors' in town or in a certain mile radius. 

Will widened the search a few more miles out as a last resort and refreshed the page. And that's when he saw it, the article was on the tippy-top of the page, like a beacon. A link to a news report. Its date was from 13 years ago. And it was at the tips of his fingers. 

_' Subject Hannibal Lecter Orphaned at_ **_17,_ ** _Was brought into the Beverly Hollow's PD Today, His Parents and younger sister were found burnt to death in their upscale home in Fineville. '_


	5. The Match

" So are you coming to the game, or...? " Will's head was buried in his laptop, it seemed this was normal for him these days. It was also normal that he totally spaced out while people attempt to talk to him. And by people, he means Jimmy.

" I don't know Jimmy, I got some stuff-" Stuff like search endlessly on a terrifically horrid blog for details on a 13-year-old house fire that may or may not be linked to the oddly dreamy History teacher that gave Will the creeps but also made his knees noodles. God. 

"It's getting close to the final, we only have six remaining teams, and then the championship. " Jimmy said. "You've been in the dorm for far too long since your first day back, it will be good for you to get out and... Mingle. " His head tilted down, looking for an answer. Will rustled up a smile. 

" Mingle as in stop obsessing over you know who and actually breath air not filled with tacos and beer." Zeller hollered from the kitchen. Will's eyes found him, looking at him and his freshly made tacos sideways. 

_Zeller barely knows a thing about what I'm doing... or what it means._ Still, Jimmy did have a point. 

" Okay okay. I'll go. But I'm pretty sure I'm bad luck for your spikes." Will got up and walked to assess his state of frazzledness in the bathroom mirror, his blue eyes ringed with sleeplessness stared back.

He hadn't just been avoiding other people's eyes, He'd been avoiding his own gaze as well. Ever since that tidbit of information about the mysterious golden-eyed man crashed into his head, it' been a mess up there. Will started to brush his curls through with his fingers, undoing any unseemly knots. He needed a haircut. 

When he came back out, Zeller was stuffing a change of clothes into a duffle bag that was embroidered with the Beverly Hollow University mascot. Will cringed every time he saw it and thought, maybe, _just maybe it would have been a little cooler if we were the Beverly Hollow Beavers. Just sounds less..Quarky. But instead, we are the glorious.. aqua blue and grey colored... River otters._

The school's main sport wasn't football or basketball or anything normal, no. their pride in joy in Beverly Hollow is... _Men's Volleyball_. Although they have a women's team, its just never up to snuff. Living in a beachside town, beach volleyball is the main pastime. However, during rainy months, the people of Beverly Hollow resort to plain ole' indoor style. And when the season's over, the river otters switch to the other main course, the god damn ...swim team.

" So who are you guys playing?" Will inquired while finding his converse in the massive pile of shoes that took up the entry floor. Unironically or Ironically he called it _" toe-topia"._

" South Shore Sharks. " Jimmy said while lacing his 'special shoes'.

" Arent they from Milton? " Will though he had heard the name before, although he couldn't seem to place the town.

" Milton is south. So yes. " Jimmy chuckled, then looked over to Zeller. " Hey Z are we still going to Chealse's Pre Halloween day party tonight? You know, I'd reeealy like to talk up Trever. " Jimmy batted his abnormally long boy lashes and Will couldn't help but smile. Even with everything going one having a boy crazy best friend was at times the single most entertaining thing. But then the smile on his lips was replaced with a pang of nerves, Faculty will be at this match, they're encouraged to 'support local heroes' and by that means _'go talk up the school or your paycheck gets got'._

" I suppose. But only if it's okay with Will. You'll have to get back from the match by yourself. " He looked at Will, but not like how a person looks at another person but how a person looks at a small animal with a broken leg...

"It's fine. I mean I'm- I'll be okay just go get you gay on Jimmy." Will smiled, " But promise you won't stay out too late okay? "

"Yes, mother hen." The two of them sung the fraise and Will cringed. Even though it was innocent, the term ' _mother_ ' always turned Will the wrong way. knowing that he could have kids...carry them, made him a bit sick. 

Z shoved the last taco in his mouth And Will slid into the back of Jimmy's 2015 Toyota and they were off. Even tho the court was defiantly walking distance both dunderheads opted to drive. When they got close the amount of people was startling. Lucky Jimmy, being a player had a designated parking spot.

Jimmy took himself immediately to the inside of the massive indoor playing field. Zeller galivanted into the opera house like seating of the arena, Will close in his tail, but it wasn't long before someone spotted them. 

" Brotha! " There was Mason Verger, arms stretched out, wingspan like an eagle. The two smacked hands, then chests. 

_ Gross. _

" I didn't know you'd be here bro! " Z exclaimed, clearly happy to see him. Mason was the captain of the swim team. Top otter, as one would say. He seldomly came to any sport he wasn't personally competing in. 

" We have seats if you want them, Cordell and Mark are no-shows. Stomach flu is going round... Good, it isn't swimming season or they'd be fuucked." Mason chuckled, quipped up hair full of pompous assery. 

Mason looked at Will, then back to Zeller. " Will, you're," The blonde swim rat was searching for words, words that wouldn't offend his target. But he settled with. " Good to see you, it's been a while." He was on his game. Will's eyes narrowed. 

Unforuauntly there was a history. He was the on again off again bromance boy who often ditched Zeller for his more... Expensive and popular acquaintances. And Will, was the constant as the sun in the sky, unmoving best friend, he couldn't quite get rid of. Will nodded in acknowledgment of his gesture and they took their nearly front row seats with Mason and the rest of his pep crew. 

The lights in the massive volleyball hub flickered, the spectacle was similar to a blown-up college championship basketball game. The voice in the massive microphone dropped a familiar tune...

_" Are you really for youuuur Beverly Hollow...River Otters!!!_ " The crowd boomed and Jimmy and the rest of the team came strutting out like male models. Will chuckled, trying to imagine _that._..He couldn't. 

Will felt Zeller grab his hand unexpectedly, he lifted their interlaced palms and fingers upward to the roof. Some of the crowd stood up as the South Shore Sharks emerged from the opposite of the court and booed. Z lowered Will's hand and released its grip. And all Will could think about was how Hannibal's grip on his skin had made him feel, like sparks flowing under the skin. It was new, weird even,In general, people didn't give Will anything, not a single jolt. Will wasn't the type to think he was anything other than straight, that was even made more clear, solidified, when he started to transition and fully dress and present male.. But this was different, somehow...

Will shifted awkwardly as the game began. The Sharks earned the first serve, He watched Jimmy dance on his toes following the first hit, diving, ducking. 

Zeller hollered obscenities at the ref. Mason hooped and yipped. The first point was collected with a slam. A deadly spike of pure power from the Sharks. Jimmy fell on his kneepads desperately trying to save the shot, but it was in vain. And the crowd, now split down the middle, half Sharks half Otters, was rilled up. 

Despite all the noise, Will still heard his stomach growl. He realized he hadn't eaten anything since Zeller forced him to eat breakfast. Will tried to look at him, but his eyes were caught to the other side of Z's shoulder where Mason and his entourage were making to close for comfort eye contact. Zeller, head in the clouds, was now distracted by the heat of the game and didn't hear what was said next because if he did, Mason would have been squashed like the bug he was. 

" So is your baby factory open for business, or do I need to take a card like everyone else?" Will felt hot like his eyes could sprout lasers straight out of his corneas. _That I would have liked to see..._

" Cause' I heard from Derek that you give wicked head. " Mason continued, His smirk took up his face, swallowing any hope Will had to be cordial with him. 

" You know what, fuck you." Will stood up in a rush of nauseous emotions. And started to make his way past Zeller and into the walkway.

" Where are you going Will?" Zellers remark was faintly recalled as Will pushed further away from the menace that was Mason Verger. There was so much noise and Will needed to escape it. He made his way to the concessions, _maybe something smothered in cheese would bring me some sort of peace of mind_. He thought. 

The lines weren't long, most of the spectators were in where the action was.  The glow of junk food and ridiculous prices was ahead of him now. He chose his food carefully... Hotdog... No. Nachos, maybe... His eyes searched the rest of the calorie-ridden list. Then he spotted it. In a glorious plastic casing lied the one thing that would make the ache in his stomach go away... _Giant. Salty. Soft. Cheese dipped. Pretzel._

He approached the register. 

" Hi, can I have a jumbo pretzel with cheese sauce? " Will said, his stomach still inherently noisy. 

" Would you like anything to drink?" An older woman with grey wispy hair said. 

" Uh, yeah can you through in a big gulp, Dr. Thunder please." Will made his sugary downfall with grace and handed the woman the money. She and her blank ' why am I here' face then handed him back the change, HE emptied it into his jean pockets. _Men's pants for the win. Giant pockets._

He started to smile as he waited on the side of the tables.. More and more people flooded the food court. _Half time_. He watched as the people's hunger for substance grew into a mighty roar, the old woman handed him his food and he turned away. Only to smack directly back into Mason and his goons. Will rolled his eyes and tried to work his way around them.

" Not trying to keep our figure are we?" A man on Mason's side said. Eyes dark and hungry. Something in him knew it wasn't for food. 

" I said fuck off," Will yelled, trying his luck to get out of this one unscathed and trying to attempt to move away from the four of them. 

" Ooo, the pretzel isn't the only thing that's salty, mmm let me have a taste." Mason dove into Will's personal bubble, backing him into the wall, the people surrounding didn't seem to notice anything happening around them. With nowhere to go Will's heart hammered in his chest, fear pulling at the sides of his mind as Mason struggled closer and stole a wet sloppy excuse for a kiss from Will's petrified lips. He pushed him back, Will's soda sloshed in its plastic cup. 

" She's sweet isn't she?" Will swallowed tears, back against the wall.

" Girl-boy! Girl-boy!" There started chanting, louder and louder.

But they just kept getting closer, swarming in like flies over rotten food, until somebody scattered them...


	6. The Escape

A hand was on Masons' throat, and the rest of his male groupies stepped back. Will watched in horror. _or was it something else that had my gut in a twist? Justice maybe?_ I

Will looked at Mason's eyes, the fear was evident... _Good._

" I suggest you and your loyalist leave." A voice came from the man holding Mason nearly in mid-air. " And if I ever see you or your buddies touch _him_ again," Hannibal's eyes were dark, dilated, and... Angry. Mason squirmed under his grip, groaning uncomfortably at the tightness of the hand and knuckles surrounding his throat. " You'll have more bruises than the ones around you're neck." He let go, Mason dropped a good two feet to the floor, coughing and struggling to breathe. The handprint around his neck was a red rouge imprint. Once he caught his footing again, he looked at the one he attacked almost apologetic...Almost. 

" S-sorry." He stuttered out, then he left out through the large glass doors of the entryway...

Will was still against the wall where Mason had pinned him, he looked over to Hannibal. His breath was coming in and out in huffs, large shoulder moving almost like an animal. 

" Are you- are you okay?" He asked Will as he flexed his hand in and out like it was sore. Will looked around trying to avoid his gaze. It seemed as if everyone had gone in to watch the second half of the game and now the two men were left alone in the hallway. 

" I'm fine," He lied, meeting the man's eyes now in the yellow lighting. They were still dilated, the honey brown nearly disappearing inside the black hole. 

Will unpeeled himself from the wall and walked towards Hannibal. He was dressed in a button-down and dark jeans. This is the most casual Will had ever seen him, his eyes trailed the line of his shoulders coming up to the bulging vein in his neck, he got lost there for a moment. The two stood close, close enough for Will to feel his labored breathing fall against his rosy cheek... 

He shivered as he  felt a light touch at his chin, Hannibal's hand, lifting his gaze to him. " Are you sure? " His hand lingered and Will didn't remove it. The same heat that engulfed him the last time they had touched was now back, and he wasn't even sure if he was ready, or wanted to disconnect again. With all this Will I forgot how to breathe for a moment, his next words came out in a blurt. 

"Yeah I- I think I'm just going to head back to my dorm. Enough excitement for the night if ya know what I mean... But actually um Zeller and Jimmy were my ride here and they are gonna go party it up after the game. Something about a pre-hallows eve party. I-" He looked at the glass exit, and then back to Hannibal. It was pouring rain, and he didn't have a car... The dorms were on the other side of campus. Hannibal must have noticed the way Will's eyes were moving because when he looked over to the window his face changed. 

"Need a ride?" His offer startled Will, but he wasn't just about to walk alone in a downpour. Hannibal reluctantly dropped his hand and stepped back. " If that's too weird I understand." 

" No no, it's- um thanks, I appreciate it." Wil looked to the floor again, not wanting to share eye contact when he said what he had to..." And thank you. Truly. I honestly think I'm a magnet for bullshit these days." 

" Well, I'm glad to be your buffer. Shall we?" The side smile that danced on his full lips was all too tempting and Will followed him out into the cold and into the realm of the wet and miserable. When he grabbed Will's hand, shockwaves in the rain ran through him. The two jogged in unison as the older man guided him to where he was parked. Will's converse slapping growing puddles. Suddenly he felt lighter, freer. 

When they arrived they were only a few rows back from where Jimmy had parked, It was nearly dark but Will could still see the make and model of Hannibal's car, It was way nicer than any car he'd ever seen a teacher have. 

A Jeep Wrangler, it was new and black on black and glinting in the rain. Hannibal let go of Will's hand and fished for his keys in his pocket as the rain was getting heavier. Finally, the doors were unlocked, he got in and propped my door open from the other side. 

Will stopped for a moment, was he about to get into a car with the one person nearly 100% responsible for the hospitalization of his attackers? Not to mention the information he had been digging up... Although his actions here tonight were heroic, and Will severely doubted he would hurt him, but his judgment had seen better days. Will struggled it off and climbed in. Hearing his shoes squeak on the rubber sides of the door, sticking the landing.

The rain played songs on the dash of the car. The world seemed different in the new shelter of metal and tires. The roar of the engine was in his ears as Hannibal turned the keys into the ignition then turned over to face Will and said, " What section of the dorms is home?" His wet hair dripped water onto his seat. Will didn't say anything, He couldn't... He was simply lost looking at him, thinking about how perfect he looked drenched. He shook the awkwardness off just in time to not look a brain-dead zombie.

" Um, it's complex G. The ones by the-"

" History and English classes, yes? " He took a hand through wet hair without breaking eye contact. 

_ Oh god, what is this doing to me?  _

" Yep, that's the one. " Will said shyly as he buckled his seatbelt, looking down at his hands, as Hannibal pulled out of the parking lot. A small smile came across his red lips. Hannibal's eyes were focused on the road, but Will still felt as if they were on him. His mind felt foggy like he was being schmoozed into believing this man wasn't possibly very dangerous. The articles he searched for on his laptop told a story so different than what he had seen tonight. He was... Protective of him... And Will still needed to confront him about what happened. He needed the truth, he needed reassurance he wasn't the kid in the new papers who burnt his parents and sister... That couldn't be the same person the sat next to him. Then a chill ran up Will's spine, hitching on the back of his neck and shoulders... He was freezing. But he knew that wasn't the only reason for the sensation.

" How do you-" Will's eyes and hands searched the numerous dials and buttons adorned in the control center near the passenger seat. With a free hand, Hannibal flipped on a switch nearest the steering wheel. The two men's fingertips grazed lightly for a slow second as warm air came through all of the vents, moving heat through Will's cold exterior. He warmed my hands, trying to stay busy as Hannibal went past the dorms, they were alphabetical. He passed by B, then C. Then he couldn't keep his mouth shut anymore.

" So what you did was-"

" Reckless? Stupid? Rash? " He cut Will off, voice still calm. " All of the above if you ask me. "

" I was going to say-" Will forced himself to be vulnerable, even though the thought of anyone let alone McDreamy over here knowing his authentic feelings scared the shit out of him. He. swallowed the warm car air and continued...

" You were pretty outnumbered. There was what, four of them and one of you. So I'd say it was brave, and I'm glad you did what you did." The last part of his words was quieted and the car got closer to the dropoff point.

They rolled into the parking lot of complex G in silence, Hannibal put the car in park and shut off the engine. Rain still crashing on the hood of the car and the glass of the dash. He was still facing the wheel, he looked tense and jagged. Shoulders moving with each of his breaths that he sucked in. Then he turned, facing Will, pupils dilated, eyes hiding true emotion, jaw set.

" There was nothing brave I did about letting those- those monsters go. They got lucky we were in public. " There was something soft and gentle about the way he was looking at Will, something that made him feel the need to lean forward, deep into the older man's personal bubble. He didn't move and Will didn't blink.

"Or what, you do to them what you did to Jeremey? " Will said softly into the small space between their bodies. His words broke free blunter and less careful than he'd hoped. The two held eye contact, the rhythm of rain, and fast heartbeats their skin.

" I-" Hannibal's voice was breathy, his eyes wandering, then finally making it back to Will's face.

But will couldn't help it, his hands were now on Hannibal's, grasping lightly. Hannibal didn't move. The heat between their fingers was alarming, making Will wonder what it would be like to touch him more. His fingers came up to his sharp jaw, dancing in the space between the curve of his neck. Their eyes locked in place, air mixing as Will's heart started to thump louder than he'd ever heard it while contemplated telling him one thing he'd been waiting to say this entire time...

" I don't care that you did what you did. They deserved it. They took from me-" Hannibal's moved to the side of Will's face, warm fingers stroking his cheek. Will started to feel the urge to kiss him, but that would be too crazy... Wouldn't it? His eyes shifted from Hannibal's mouth to his honeyed gaze as he let out a puff of air he'd been holding for far too long. 

" I feel the need to protect you and-" Hannibal said in a whisper and suddenly broke the gaze, head the side now, almost as if he was denying himself. " And that urge may get me- get us into a situation you don't want to be in."

In a rush of emotion, Will pulled his face back to him, still frightened of what he might say or do... But needing this more than ever... " I don't care I just-" Will searched his eyes his hand was still on his jaw, stubble poked at his hand...Such a new sensation. This feeling inside Will, inside his gut, was all-consuming. Something he had never felt before.. Never tasted before, He leaned in more.

" Hannibal, I don't know what's happing but I-" Then Hannibal moved, pressing their foreheads together, and finally... Will gave in. Closing the distance between their lips.


	7. The Retreat

Will heard the blood rushing behind his ears over the sound of the windshield wipers swipe. He felt the wild thump of his heart beating out of time with the rhythm of the pouring rain. Thunder cracked in the distance, he knew he couldn't hold back much longer. He could smell him, pine sap, and mint. Will's instincts were telling him what to do despite his head. Slowly he inched close over such a small distance separated them now. 

The first time their lips connected... It was so soft Will barely felt it, the professors scruff gently prickled against his face causing a flush of heat and singe of passion that he felt somewhere down deep underneath all of the damned broken things he'd been swallowing down since the attack. Something almost instinctual, primal even. A breathy moan escaped as he dove deeper.

The second time, Will added pressure. Want, need, deliverance. A means of saying _' I want this'_. A sign of reassurance that it was okay...That he wasn't going anywhere. 

It was on the third bush of lips, the professor's breath caught in his throat as he finally reacted, Will could feel his tense exterior melt in slight. And the dance of lips teeth and tongue began. 

Two mouths began to move together in a tangled sway of feathered-softness and harsh need.

Will's increasingly needy movements tempted Hannibal to let go further, to dive into this with both limbs. Will's hands wandered, not being able to stay at his sides any longer with him so close. They snaked up the ridge of his shoulders, looping around his neck. His fingers barely brushing at the touch of his still-damp hair. 

Hannibal's hands found their way to his waist, gripping firmly along his hips. Hannibal's mouth wandering, his lips pressed chaste kisses against Will's jaw. 

He could hear the older man's breathing, he could feel his shoulder blades move in and out with each gasp called out from his full lips. The teacher's mouth came to the crick of Will's neck, warm lips enveloped the skin there, his teeth nipping, making a trial, grazing down. It felt like chills and fire were all around, like the two elements molded into one great big sensation that was foreign to his body. Yet he ached for more of it. The need for more of him was growing at an intensity unknown to Will, a foreign feeling of lust and pure sensuality radiated past his limbs.

Lips connected again this time stronger, Hannibal wasn't holding back, and Will didn't feel fragile. Not at all, not even a little. He felt floaty, high on the way the man tasted, the way he felt, wet and warm as he nipped at his bottom lip, teeth, soft groves clamping down with a slight ferocity. Will let out a shy groan. And then, against his instincts to completely devour the man right here right now, He pulled back, catching his breath, until they were both panting in unison like they had just run a few miles in the heat.

The thoughts running through his head were so fast then, an ungodly need arose to tell Hannibal what he was getting into, and what Will was getting into if he ever continued whatever this was. He looked up at him, lips redder than normal, a kissing rouge left upon them... He still couldn't believe where this day had ended up. 

" Do you want to come inside?' Will tried to act casual, usually, that failed, but now he felt grounded, sincere even. Hannibal's eyes shifted to the door then back to Will, then he let out a shaky sigh.

" I- I probably shouldn't." He sounded disappointed, maybe in himself, _hopefully not in me._

" I just want to talk, honest. " He was honest...To a point... He just needed to tell him, needed him to understand my side of his story, his point of focus. 

Hannibal gave a small nod. Talking the keys out of the ignition and stopping the rain battering wipers on their last turn home tucked into the side of the foggy glass. 

Will opened the door to the world outside, Hannibal tailed him to the door. Quickly the key plunged into the lock, its squeaking noise in the faint distance. 

Walking through the threshold the dripping water made ticking noises as it spilled all over the floors, 

Will looked up to those amber eyes and immediately ran to the coat closet grabbing two fresh towels out of the cabinet-like door. He flicked the lights on in the kitchen on his way back to where Hannibal was standing. He was stoic, quiet, but not unthinking. Will could tell the geares in this mind were moving at an alarming rate. He took a breath and handed him the towel. 

" Here" He prompted, holding out the gray fabric. Hanibal took it without a word...

Will backed away, moving into the privacy of his room, and than began to peel off the soaked layers of clothing from his skin until he was down to his black boxers. His hands thumbed over the shallow scar tissue of his bare chest for a moment, tracing the healed incision, making its path. He shuttered, chills blooming goosebumps over his flesh. He grabbed a t-shirt and sweat pants, hastily putting them on, even though the man in his dorm wasn't close he could still feel his eyes watching as if he were in the room with him. 

Will came back to see those obs staring at him, the man's eyes traced his soaked tousled curls,his neck where his teeth had marked him.  But this gaze wasn't to check damage from his nearly healed wounds or out of any sort of pity that would sting those who truly saw what Jeremey's drunken hands had carved into him that night. No, this was different somehow...

Will awkwardly tossed around his damp curls in a semi-circle motion with the towel, pretending to not notice the heavy gaze.

He walked to the kitchen, b lining to his and Zellers reserves of alcoholic beverages, a black mini-fridge full of drinks between fruity paradise popsicles, and the gross pumpkin ale Jimmy had picked up from Bevmo... 

" Do you want anything to drink?" Will asked as he surveyed the itinerary until he found what he wanted. _Bad Apple Orchard_ , it read. The bottle of cider was a welcome sight.

" Got anything with a ship on the bottle?" Hannibal's voice was husky, and even with his back turned It's like Will could hear the man smiling through his teeth. 

He didn't answer, a smirk crossing his lips. Then he continued, rustling, clanking, shifting the bottles of IPA beer until he saw it. " Gottcha." 

_Sandy Shore Shipwreck ale,_

It was hiding in the back. It came from a local brewery not too far from Beverly Hollow. Will held it up in the light, the brown glass bottle had imagery of a 1700's era ship half-sunken, stuck in thick sandbanks. Will waltzed back to where the professor was leaned against the wall, he looked effortless and complicated all at the same time. Will quickly took a bottle opener to both bottles tops, then handed the ale over, trying to remain as casual as possible...

_But what was casual about having your History professor over for drinks?_ Especially after finding out what he knew... What he _thought_ he knew.. He corrected. 

But despite everything, the possibility of what this could ignite in him was haunting. The idea that who this beautiful stranger was to him was would now be decided and what he was going to be in the future. If only he were able to properly articulate his words tonight. If he could overcome the fear of opening himself up. He _had_ to be honest about everything if this had any hope of continuing, he owed him that. 

Still, at a distance, Will felt an invisible tug to Hannibal. Like he was an asteroid belt surrounding Hannibal's planet-like self, nearly suffocating in his gravitational pull. And the closer Will got, the more the rocks in his belt crunched to dust and starlight, slowly consumed by the lunar light pouring from his veins. Will blinked, then gulped hard. 

He watched the man's eyes fall to his lips as he lifted the bottle to take a swig of the cider... The substance was crisp and not without bite. 

" So you wanted to talk about something? " Hannibal lifted his beer to his mouth, then down again. His shoulder blades were pressed against the wall he was leaning on.

Will felt the pull again, like an invisible rope was toeing him close. And when his eyes connected with the blue of his own he knew... Everything about this man was temping, elusive. Especially because tonight his guard was somewhat down. And even now Will could feel his resolve slipping, and he knew what that meant, if he stayed this close to him in this trajectory, he would be pulled into another collision. And the crash would be something he wouldn't be able to get out of. He took a step back, his feet finding the edge of the couch. He sat down and straightened his posture and got ready to break open like a damn. 

People say the truth will set you free, Will was never sure of that. The room felt as if it was spinning, he felt his chest constricting, He was white-knuckling it... But still, he dove further, letting his logical brain fly out the window, nothing holding him back from what he felt compelled to do. His mouth opened and the words came falling out. 


End file.
